narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manjushage
MANJUSHAGE (曼珠沙華, Red Spider Lily) is the leader and headmistress of the Kinudorei branch of Jorōgumo and is the founder of the Silk Forest of Submission, otherwise known as the Silk Servant's Forest. As a Jorōgumo, Manjushage is a half-human/half-spider female who has the ability to shapeshift into a young, extremely beautiful, human, woman. She's the master and forbearer of the second branch's notorious Spider Senjutsu: The Silk Forest of Submission Spider Sage Art. With over 300 years to her name, Manjushage has had centuries to indulge in the arts of medicine and poison, possessing both great healing and toxicant abilities. She is rumored to be exceptionally beautiful, enchanting even, but to all who know her name, be warned: To become enthralled or enslaved by Manjushage, the seductive matron of the Kinudorei Jorōgumo, is a harrowing fate far worse than death. Personality Manjushage is a vile and twisted creature of wicked personification; her soul: the apotheosis of a corrupted joie de vivre, the carefree enjoyment of living. She cares not for the trivial concerns of others and seeks only to indulge in the stimulating and sensual gratifications of life; a slave to her own fantasies of eternal aphrodisiac and carnal desire. Yet, it would seem that in her many years, she's had to entertain the needs of her clan, the Kinudorei, so they might never grow discontent, overthrow her from her lofty seat of power, and subjugate her to an eternity of humiliation and molestation. Perhaps in secret, Manjushage lives in fear. Manjushage admires herself to be a parasite of the world, a leech that feeds on the existence of lesser beings in order to afford her own eternity of ecstasy. Of all creatures, she sees humans as the weakest of prey, yet also the most thrilling to toy with. In her eyes, humanity is weak and pathetic; they whine and complain about the things they can't have and the things they haven't earned. She believes humans are selfish, cowardly, and almost worthless; they drag each other down in order to elevate themselves to equivalent, or superior, status. Manjushage herself knows right from wrong; what is good and what is evil. The thing that separates her from humans however, is that she simply does not care. While a human might lie to herself and seek selfish gain under the false pretense of justice, Manjushage does not entertain such delusions, and walks the path of malevolence in order to achieve her desires. Manjushage and the Jorōgumo, even her good-for-nothing older sister, are superior to other creatures and she herself is proprietor of sin. * Perception of the world and humanity * Manipulative * Her Presence (commanding, etc) * Emotions * Cruelty * Sadism * Sexism * Racism * Personal Sexuality * Views on Sex * Relationships (single) Side note, delete this later: Morals: right v wrong Ethics: good v evil Appearance Tantōjutsu Background Abilities Manjushage's Statatistics Trivia ❧ Manjushage is pronounced: (Mahn-Ju-Sha-Geh) * Yes ⦿ Yes Reference * Template:SilkForestNin Infobox * The main character used to portray Manjushage is Arachne Gordon from: Soul Eater Category:DRAFT Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character